Drug Induced Desire: Junjou Terrorist
by Ichigo Kousei
Summary: Miyagi has brought home some mysterious pills that he claims are vitamins. Miyagi wouldn't lie about them right? I mean what could he gain from that? Other than a aphrodisiaced-up Shinobu-Chin! X3 My first Junjou Fanfic! Lemon in chapter 2!


**Hi Everyone! I'm Ichigo Kousei and this is my first Junjou Romantica fanfic! I am a huge fan of Junjou Terrorist so I thought it was about time I wrote a fanfic for my favorite**** yaoi**** pairing~**** XD anyway, I hope like it!**

**Ichigo Kousei does not own Junjou Romantica. (Sadly T^T) Oh the perverted things I'd do if I owned Shinobu-Chin~ ^w^**

**Drug Induced Desire: Junjou Terrorist**

Shinobu sat down the grocery bags in his hands and fumbled with his black slacks pocket, he dug around for a few moments before he brought out the silver key to Miyagi's apartment. He stuck the shimmering object into the keyhole and carelessly strode into Miyagi's home as if he owned the place.

"Oi Miyagi! Where are you? I'm home!" Shinobu walked to the kitchen area and sat his grocery bag down on the table. Miyagi had not seen the dirty blonde-headed teen come in and jumped at the sound of his voice, he almost spilled the coffee he was drinking out of his lime green beard panda mug at the kitchen table.

"Damn it Shinobu-Chin! I told you before you don't live here! Why don't you knock when coming into someone else's home?"

"I will be living here when we get married! So I'm just practicing for that! I will be better than any housewife!" Shinobu snapped back sounding so sure of himself.

Miyagi set down his green, beard panda coffee mug before he rubbed his temple in annoyance, though he found his young lovers antics quite adorable. "You and I both know we are not getting married anytime soon while living in Japan, at any rate I'm sure you'll get tired of me any day now and leave me for some big breasted teen hottie. Y'know, you are good looking enough to get any girl you want, I don't understand wh-"

"Baka!" A furious Shinobu interrupted. "I told you I love you and only you! It's destiny we ended up together!" Miyagi sighed, he had heard this one about five thousand times.

"So I've heard…"

"It's the truth!" Shinobu sniffled and rubbed his pearl gray, watering eyes with the back of his dainty hand. "Why don't you believe me?" Tears poured from his tightly closed eyes cascading his flushed crimson cheeks.

Miyagi hadn't meant to make his young lover cry. _'Damn… he is always so freaking emotional!'_ Miyagi thought to himself.

"It's okay Shinobu-Chin! I believe you see? See!" Miyagi smiled the biggest smile he possibly could, putting all of his slightly coffee stained teeth on show in an 'I believe you' kind of way. "Hey what's in the bag?" Miyagi questioned, desperate to change the subject.

"Oh, Yeah!" Shinobu perked right up. "I bought a cabbage; I'm making stir fry tonight!" Shinobu peeled a rather large and leafy cabbage from the white, crinkly bag and plopped it proudly in the center of the kitchen table. "I picked it out myself. I'm going to make the best stir fry yet! You'll see!"

"Gee… great…" Miyagi breathed half sarcastic and half disgusted while, slouching in his chair before laying his head on the kitchen table. Just thinking of the evil aura that wafted from Shinobu's cabbage was enough to make the grown man weep like a preschooler, a preschooler who was forced to eat vegetables. (But at Miyagi's age is it really acceptable to be picky over vegetables? …Err wait! This is Shinobu's cooking we are talking about!)

"What was that?" Shinobu snapped defensively, he was quick to defend his cabbage frying honor.

"I mean gee great! I love all of Shinobu-Chin's delicious culinary creations! Especially all of his cabbage dishes! How did I ever get lucky enough to have such a talented uke?" Miyagi was quick to recover, as always. He didn't wish to bring on another one of Shinobu's water work episodes or worse, having to face the hardhearted wrath of his young lover.

"That's what I thought you said…" and with that the grey eyed teen began to add sesame oil to the pan he had warmed up on the stove.

Miyagi sighed in a defeated manner, the black haired professor had eaten enough cabbage to last him a lifetime over the course of three weeks. Miyagi would offer to cook, or take his lover out to eat, but it only served to offend the little terrorist. Shinobu was giving his all for his lover, even if Miyagi didn't know it.

"Oh, and don't call me an uke..." Shinobu added unexpectedly.

"Whaa?" Miyagi eyed his lover before playfully cocking his head to the side.

"Just a few seconds ago you called me your uke... don't do that again..." Shinobu kept his back to Miyagi and turned towards the counter, chopping away violently at an unfortunate, defenseless cabbage.

Miyagi cringed at the display before him; he sure would hate to be that cabbage. Anyway, he had to choose his next words carefully or he might share a similar fate.

"What's wrong with being called an uke? It's cute, and it suits you. You are one after all." Miyagi stated matter-of-factly.

"No I'm not..." Shinobu glared daggers at Miyagi, before placing the diced cabbage into the sizzling pan.

"Well after all the heated nights we have shared together, it is to my understanding that you are an uke, but I could be wrong. Maybe you just take it up the ass for fun, eh?" Miyagi clutched his torso while snickering. (How pathetic… Miyagi laughs at his own jokes. X3)

Shinobu was unamused... very unamused. He began to swiftly storm towards the kitchen table, seemingly ready to bite Miyagi's dick off. The raven-headed male jumped up from his chair in frightened hilarity and began to stumble backwards away from the table before falling hard to the floor with Shinobu on top of him. An orange pill bottle fell from Miyagi's breast pocket, making a clattering sound as pills scattered all over the hard wood floor of the kitchen.

"Sheesh Shinobu-Chin, I was only messing around!" Miyagi rubbed the back of his neck before lifting his head, meeting apologetic, dove gray eyes. Miyagi let a half smile twist his lips before speaking again. "Shinobu-Chin you're so heavy! You've put on so much weight! You're practically suffocating me!" Miyagi loved to playfully tease his over sensitive boyfriend.

"Shut up, old man!" Shinobu quickly leapt off the older man and sat on the kitchen floor next to his lover who was still lying on his back, chuckling. "You weigh much more than me, you fatso!" Miyagi began collecting the pills from the floor.

"Ouch Shinobu-Chin, I'm wounded!" Miyagi grasped his shirt dramatically over his heart while Shinobu rolled his eyes; he then reached out to grab the orange, translucent pill case.

"Miyagi, what's this?" Shinobu's russet eyebrows were creased in concern as he looked at the little light blue pills that accented the hard wood floor.

"I'll be taking that!" Miyagi reached out and forcefully pried the container from the teen's unprepared hands. "Who gave you permission to go snooping around in my stuff?" Miyagi added aggressively defensive.

"They fell out of your pocket! I was just trying to help you!" Shinobu stood up along with Miyagi, before placing his hands irritably on his hips.

"You've helped enough!" tears sprang to Shinobu's storm cloud gray eyes, and began to run down his cheeks like heavy rain. Miyagi raked his fingers through his jet-black hair and breathed slowly in and out in an attempt to calm is raged nerves. He really hadn't meant to yell at his young lover. Miyagi really did love Shinobu, but these intense arguments and Shinobu's overwhelmingly strong emotions paired with Miyagi's easily annoyed and impatient demeanor; threatened their relationship. The threat of break-up was always eminently hanging on the horizon; it grew more likely with each passing day.

"M-Miyagi…What…what are you hiding from me? Are you sick?" His eyes widened suddenly. "O-Oh no, you're dying! B-baka old man! Why wouldn't you tell me you were dyin..."

"Listen up Shinobu-Chin, I'm not dying." Miyagi crossed his arms across his chest. "I may be old, but not that old!" The older male then ruffled the much younger boy's sandy brown locks affectionately. "I swear, kids these days jump to such idiotic conclusions."

"I'm not a kid!" Shinobu's voice had risen in anger. "If anyone is being a kid in this situation it's you! I'm only asking if you're okay! Is it a burden to have the one that loves you concerned for your health?"

"Look, it's nothing!"

"If it's nothing then why are you hiding it?" Shinobu's fist pounded down on the tabletop.

"You're such a brat! You jump on every little thing!" Miyagi paused for a second to regain his composure. After all, he was the mature, reasonable-thinking adult in this situation. He walked over to Shinobu and rested his open palm on his soft hair before kissing him on the forehead. "I appreciate your concern for my health, but those pills are…um… only vitamins that my doctor prescribed to keep my immune system up. Y'know, it is flu season."

Shinobu rested his head on his lover's broad chest before closing his eyes, content with the warmth that was Miyagi Yoh. "I didn't think of that… I mean with you smoking all the time… I always worry tha-"

"Everything is fine." Miyagi placed his hands over Shinobu's cheeks, hiding the carnation pink blush from the world. Shinobu was a pain, and a brat, not to mention obnoxious, but when he got like this he was just too adorable for Miyagi to bear. He never wanted anyone else in the whole world to see his Shinobu-Chin's blush like this. "Wait Shinobu-Chin… on second thought I take that back."

"Eh? I don't…" Shinobu looked up questionably at the professor.

"That cabbage doesn't look too 'fine'."

"My stir-fry!" Miyagi removed his hands from the boy's cheeks and Shinobu dashed to the smoking stove top. He hastily threw a wet kitchen towel over the open flame and backed away.

"Shinobu-Chin! You need to turn the eye off as well." Quickly Miyagi twisted the black knob of the stove and moved the charred sauté pan to the sink before switching the cold water on. Charcoal black cabbage bits rose from the bottom of the seared pan and followed the small current of water down the drain. Miyagi then heard a familiar sniffle over the sound of running water, he spun around and Shinobu quickly rubbed his leaking eyes with his tightly closed fist.

"Why does everything I do end up so horrible!" Shinobu's eyes were fixed on the kitchen floor as he struggled to hold his tears back.

"It's not horrible Shinobu-Chin!" The older male promptly made an effort to calm the teen. "A new restaurant just opened up last week, and I've heard lots of good reviews! It's just down the street and they do take-out. I think I have the number on the fridge." Miyagi walked past the shaking boy to the refrigerator and scanned the colorful array of flyers and business cards. He then pulled a number scribbled on a piece of lined index card from under a magnet and in no time pulled his cell from his back pocket and speedily punched in the numbers before his stubborn lover could interject. Though Shinobu didn't know it, Miyagi was overjoyed that he was going to eat something other than caterpillar food for the first time in weeks. "Yes I'd like it delivered to that address… thank you." Miyagi hung up the phone and slipped it back into his pocket, before wrapping his arms around Shinobu. "See everything is fine."

"Miyagi… I want to… um…" Shinobu blushed heavily before he wrapped his arms around his taller lover's neck and forcefully, yet clumsily and smashed their lips together.

"Mood swings much? I have yet to see someone go from pissed, to depressed to horny in less than five minutes flat." Miyagi ground his hips into Shinobu's before lifting his chin and capturing his lips in a more controlled kiss. "Let's wait until after dinner to continue this." Miyagi gave the slightly disappointed teen a seductive smirk before releasing him. "I'm going to hop in the shower. My wallet is on the table if the food comes while I'm showering." Miyagi then strode to the kitchen counter and picked up the orange pill case from earlier. He popped one of the light blue pills in his mouth before washing it down with a swig of coffee. Miyagi placed the pills in a kitchen cabinet before disappearing into the bathroom.

Shinobu paced to the living and flopped down on the couch before turning the television on with the remote control. He uninterestedly fixed his eyes on Panda vs. Beard Panda to pass the time. "AA-CHOO!" Shinobu sniffled before rubbing his red nose with his clothed wrist. He thought back to when Miyagi had taken one of the vitamins, he could use one as he felt like he was coming down with something. Once in the kitchen the teen opened the cabinet and reached for the bottle. He looked threw the translucent plastic to see numerous tablets, there was no harm in taking one right? He was sure Miyagi wouldn't miss it, with that he opened the container and popped a tablet into his mouth and swallowed. Shinobu wanted to get a prescription of the tablets if they kept him healthy, so he began to read the label out loud for the name of the brand. "Let's see… Viagra… for the daily use for…umm…" Shinobu squinted; his eyes were never that great. He wasn't sure if he read the next line correctly. "…for the daily use in treating… ERECTIAL DYSFUNCTION!" Shinobu quickly slapped his hands over his mouth; he didn't want Miyagi to know he knew about his umm… problem. He continued to read the label. "Jeez! This stuff has traces of aphrodisiac in it… how am I supposed to hide the fact that I popped one of these things from Miyagi?"

Shinobu was sure if Miyagi found out that he knew he'd break up with him from the embarrassment… but they had sex last week and Miyagi hadn't used the pills then. Does uuuuhh… not-being-able-to-get-it-up dysfunction just comes out of the blue? And how will this drug effect his err… performance tonight with Miyagi? Shinobu was scared stiff... _literally_.

**Okayy, if I get enough reviews next chapter will have a smexy, steamy, drugged up lemon in it! Sooo stay tuned! Oh, please, please PLEWEASE review! X3 This is my first Junjou fanfic, like I said before. I want to know if you think I did an OK job! :) **

**~Kousei **


End file.
